


*Backspaces* I'm okay.

by JaebirdPikeri



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaebirdPikeri/pseuds/JaebirdPikeri
Summary: Lies we tell to survive
Kudos: 2





	*Backspaces* I'm okay.

A: Hey, wanna hang out? :) 

_Oh shit. Oh shit shit shit. I mean yes, I do, but it's no notice and I'm tired and I'm not dressed._

Me: Sorry, bit busy. Soon? xx

A: Yeah, okay.

_Oh. Oh, I did it again. Okay you can do this:_

"I'm sorry I lied. I want to see you but I'm not okay right now and I don't quite know why."

**Backspaces**

Me: Love you

_I hope they know somehow. I hope they know that means I'm sorry and I want to see them and I don't know what's wrong._

_I know they don't know that though. How could they?_

_I'm horrible. They need me. They're reaching out and I'm shooting them down and for what? What exactly is so wrong in my life that I can't even get dressed?_

_I know they have problems with their mental health. If they crash and kill themselves it's all my fault because I was too weak to answer._

A: Is everything okay with you?

"No. It's not okay. I know I'm not good enough but I don't know how to be better because even just hanging out is too much right now..."

_Wait... That's kinda manipulative. It punishes them for speaking out..._

**Backspaces**

Me: Yeah, I'm okay! Sorry to worry you.

_Sorry for lying._


End file.
